Crystal (term)
Crystals are legendary elemental stones that have appeared in multiple games in the series. They are said to be the gems that control natural phenomena. There are usually four Crystals: a Water Crystal, a Fire Crystal, a Wind Crystal, and an Earth Crystal. Appearances Final Fantasy Crystals, called Orbs in the original North American localization, appear in the game that started it all. The aim of the game is to regain the four crystals, which the characters actually have right from the start, to their former light. When the Warriors of Light restore the light to all four crystals, they are able to travel to the past in order to stop the time loop. Final Fantasy III There are four Crystals in this game. Xande is trying to drain the crystals of their power in order to create an imbalance between light and darkness. He manages to drain the crystals on the ground continent, causing it to be covered in darkness. This freezes time there, but he is unable to drain the ones on the floating continent. Eventually, the forces of darkness manage to drain the other two crystals, creating an imbalance that summons the Cloud of Darkness. The Wind Crystal chooses four children to go out and restore the balance, and give the crystals back their power. Final Fantasy IV There are eight Crystals in this game. The four elemental Crystals form the "Light Crystals," and are kept in the Overworld. The Crystal of Water is in Mysidia, the Crystal of Fire is in Damcyan, the Crystal of Air is in Fabul, and the Crystal of Earth is in Toroia. However, there are also four other "Dark Crystals" that are kept in the Underworld. The location of two of these Crystals is never revealed, but one is kept by the Dwarves in their castle, and one is found in the Sealed Cave. If all eight Crystals are gathered in the Tower of Bab-il, it has been told that the "way to The Moon" would open. However, gathering the Crystals there would actually summon the Giant of Bab-il, a wish granting giant. The Lunarian Zemus wanted to have the Giant destroy the Earth so that the Lunerians could settle there, and he used Golbez to do so. There are more crystals, the eight Crystals of the Moon and a Crystal that appears in the battle with Zeromus, and it is an item that is said to make Zeromus tangible and defeatable. Golbez tries to use it on Zeromus, however, only those born out of the Light can use the Crystal. When Cecil Harvey used it, Zeromus became tangible, and Cecil and his friends defeated Zeromus. Final Fantasy V There are four Crystals in this game. They control the elements in the First World, and without them, the wind would not blow, the oceans would dry, the fire would burn out, and the life of the earth would be destroyed. The Wind Crystal was kept in the Wind Shrine which was maintained by Tycoon, the Water Crystal was kept in the Worse Tower and maintained by Worse, the Fire Crystal was kept in Karnak, and the Earth Crystal was located in the Ancient City. Long ago, the Warriors of Dawn used the power of the Crystals to seal Exdeath within the Earth. At the dawn of the adventure, a man named Cid Previa invented a machine with the power to amplify the output of the Crystals. However, if the Crystals were allowed to operate at this capacity, they would shatter. Cid deeply regretted creating the machine. At the same time, Exdeath was trying to shatter the Crystals himself so he could become free. However, the Crystals all eventually shattered, and each shard became the source for a new Job Class for the characters. In the Second World, the Crystals are replaced by the Seal Guardians who guard Forest of Moore. In the Third World, the party battles Exdeath inside the Void. After this, they are able to recreate the crystals with the power of the two generations of Dawn Warriors; thus, regenerating the world. Final Fantasy VII The crystalised form of mako energy is known as materia, and a subtle nod to the crystals of past. The materia allows the user to control magic spells, summons, gives boosts to statistics and adds extra commands. There are also four Huge materia, and the caves which the four rare materia are found show elemental properties. Final Fantasy IX Although the Crystals do not appear in this game, there are four "jewels" which were being sought by Queen Brahne of Alexandria. Princess Garnet ran away with Alexandria's own jewel, and Lindblum, Cleyra, and Madain Sari each owned a jewel. If all four jewels came together at Alexandria, the Eidolon Alexander would be summoned. Brahne eventually gathered all the jewels, however, she died shortly after. When Kuja attacked Alexandria using Bahamut, Garnet and Eiko Carol used the jewels to summon Alexander. Another Crystal is said to be the source of life in the world, however, it is not seen until the very end of the game, in which Kuja tries to destroy it, thus eradicating all life. He manages to do so, but life doesn't immediately stop. Instead, this summons the bringer of death, Necron, whose purpose it is to return everything to nothingness. After defeating Necron, it is never stated if the crystal is restored. Final Fantasy XI Crystals are very common and used in item synthesis. There are many other types of crystals in the game though, many of which are associated with teleportation. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The five crystals in this game are the threads that bind together the dream Ivalice. Marche's quest in the game is to shatter the five crystals in order to return home. A sixth crystal is actually Queen Remedi, the Li-Grim in her true form, and even when they are all destroyed it takes the will of all of those from the old world to allow them to return. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest There are five Crystals in this game, each having their power drained by an evil entity. Flamerous Rex drains the Earth Crystal's power, rendering Level Forest and Foresta a decaying wasteland and turning most of the resdents, includeing children, into old men and women, the Ice Golem's influence trows the Aquarian area into a permanent winter, the Dual-Headed Hydra, in taking the Fire Crystal's power, causes earthquakes to become rampant around Fireburg, and Pazuzu, by draining the Wind Crystal's strength, causes violent windstorms. The Light Crystal, however, is unaccounted for altogether... Non-Final Fantasy Appearances Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars The four Crystals make a cameo in this game as guardians of Culex. Category:Final Fantasy I Category:Final Fantasy III Category:Final Fantasy IV Category:Final Fantasy V Category:Final Fantasy IX Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance